Saiya
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Hong Kong |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 祭屋 |officialromajiname = Saiya |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = November 26Birthday tweet |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 5619293 |mylistID1 = 32076297 |mylist1info = old |mylistID2 = 6514100 |mylist2info = current |mylistID3 = 32075471 |mylist3info = original |mylistID4 = 12017132 |mylist4info = participation |mylistID5 = 25844746 |mylist5info = Dance |nicommuID1 = co71442 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Wotamin, UZURA, Yamai, Noaru}} Saiya (祭屋) is an with a mature and slightly nasal voice in the medium-high range. Her best known solo cover is of "Just a game" with 230K views and 9K Mylists as of June 2013. Saiya is also proficient as a lyricist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Kibou no Hanabata (Released on November 30, 2008) # THE DARK OF WANDERING (Released on May 05, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # Yume Kowashi Kitan (Released on October 11, 2009) # OVER (Released on September 15, 2009) # Hoshihuru Noah (Released on December 30, 2009) # Saremm (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # Chou! Anime Beats (Released on August 04, 2010) # remix.lab (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # Shinitagari/Yuuki wo Waketekureta Hi (Released on December 31, 2010) # RAP BLEND (Released on April 13, 2011) # AS (AVTechNO! + Saiya album) (Released on August 24, 2011) # Rapstar Entertainment 1 (Released on September 06, 2011) # music (Released on July 18, 2012) List of Covered Songs feat. Saiya and Hong Kong (2009.05.14) # "COLOR" (2009.05.20) # "Musou Toshi" (2009.05.23) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.03) # "Don't say lazy" (2009.06.19) # "Melodia" (2009.06.22) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Saiya and Montea (2009.06.25) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.16) # "Sound" (2009.08.09) # "Out of lies" (2009.08.14) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2009.10.06) # "Akahitoha" (One Single Red Leaf) (2009.11.01) # "ACUTE" feat. Saiya, Komeru and Zenna (2009.11.11) # "Fuyu no Sakura." -Sixteen remix- (2009.12.18) # "Fuyu no Sakura." (Winter and Cherryblossom.) (2009.12.18) # "Kokoro, Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart Miracle) feat. Saiya and Wotamin (2010.01.23) # "Snow Promenade" (2010.01.31) # "Jiko Keno" (Self Hatred) (2010.02.18) # "Chaining Intention" (2010.02.28) # "free" (2010.03.20) # "Trust me" feat. Korosuke and Saiya (2010.04.03) (In "Participation"-Mylist) # "Catastrophe" feat. Saiya and Wotamin (2010.04.07) # "Koi Gokoro" feat. Korosuke, Saiya and Noir (2010.04.19) # "FAKE" feat. Saiya and Yamai (2010.05.05) # "Sasa no Ha Sarara" (2010.06.30) # "Just a game" (2010.07.15) # "Brella" (2010.07.22) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.10.29) # "Rainen kara Ganbaru" (I'll be Giving My best, from Next Year on) (2010.12.30) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.10) # "High Door Utopia" (2011.02.01) # "Fairy-taled" feat. Saiya and Noaru (2011.04.18) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2011.05.18) # "Femme Fatale" feat. Saiya and UZURA (2011.08.14) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Saiya, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru and Hitori (2011.09.28) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.16) # "Ringo to Haguruma no Showcase" (2012.03.06) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.04) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Saiya, Noaru and EVO+ (2012.08.20) # "WAVE" (2012.10.23) }} List of Original Songs Commercially Featured Works with Korosuke & Noir|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography Gallery Trivia External Links * Blog * Homepage * Twitter * Mixi Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Update NND links